


Fic art for Rise of the Unholy Trinity

by Lizeth



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Fanart, Ficart, Gift Art, Multi, Rise of the Unholy Trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizeth/pseuds/Lizeth
Summary: Code Geass fic art forRise of the Unholy Trinityby LokasennaHiddleston





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokasennaHiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/gifts).



> **Potential spoilers ahoy!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I managed to screw up all the little details... like clothing... ^^;

* * *

Chapter 12: 

* * *

Chapter 16: 


	2. Moar art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers of note, I think.

* * *

**Chapter 27ish** :

Haha, C.C....

 

* * *

**Chapter 29** :

*scribbles Rolo in last minute*

It's srs bsns dammit

 

 

* * *

<http://lizethhallington-blog.tumblr.com>


End file.
